irresistible
by syrupandhoney
Summary: Catherine doesn't knows about Vampires, until her Sister takes her to one of Josefs Partys.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own moonlight.

* * *

What the hell should I wear

"What the hell should I wear? Please, mia, help me!" Mia was my two year older sister, and the one who brought me into this. One of Josef kostans, notorious parties. This guy was famous for being a playboy who had countless women in his bed, and most of his guests where women who wanted to join this list. So not really a good place for me. But mia was a regular guest on these parties: "free champagne, nice men…what do you want else?" and tonight she had convinced me to come with her. But there was a big problem: I had nothing to wear!

"You haven't even got a short black dress?" mia looked really confused. "I'm not that party-girl kind of woman."- "So I think ill have to give you one of my dresses, were not going to get ahead like this." Her closet looked so unlike mine: a few short skirts and scanty dresses and an incredible huge collection of laboutins and manolos. "I think this would be well-fitting for you!" she held up a tight black dress. I tried it on and I had to admit, that I looked quite good in it. "Perfect, so wear these shoes and sit down; ill do your make up. An hour later we were both ready, mia wears a burgundy-colored bustier-dress with black high heels. "So… let's go!" I was really surprised as a limousine stood in front of me. "Josef has sent it; he likes me being at his parties, even if he knows that he can't have me." She climbed into the car.

As we came into the room I see a few guys looking at us. One of them came over to us "mia, I was afraid you wouldn't come…" "Oh Josef, you have to know me really bad if you really thought that I would miss one of your parties! Oh, I forgot; this is my sister Catherine."

He turned his face to me and I swear I've seen his eyes flash silver for just a second.

"Nice to meet you, Josef"- "the pleasure's mine" he took my hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. His lips where ice-cold. I shivered and pulled my hand back "I think I gonna get my self a drink." I walked away from them a little to fast. What did this guy mean? Just because he's oh so great and rich Josef kostan, he can seduce any woman who walks trough his door? But I had to admit that he was a nice view…

_**Mia:**_

_Catherine looked really confused__, but it seems that Josef had liked her. He gazed at her as she walked away to the bar. "Wanna have a drink?" I called back his attention. "I'd love to" he smirked and led me to a couch. I sat down with Josef and offered him my neck._

_In the next moment I see a blonde girl in a dress – if you can call that tiny piece of fabric a dress __– that showed more than it was hiding, together with those red high-heels her outfit reminded me badly on an alley cat (And she definitely acted like one) walking over to us. She sat – much to close – beside Josef, pulling her dress over her thigh – just to cross her legs a moment later to show much more of her not existing underwear then anyone wanted to see. If looks – especially mine – could kill, this girl would be dead now. _

_Josef rose __and took her hand. "Allegra, Let's take a little walk" as they walked away she sneered at me. I smiled back, knowing that she would loose this smile in the next few moments…_

"_I told you that I never wanted to see you again! Believe me; your blood isn't so good that I couldn't live whiteout it!" Josef sounded really angry. "But I… I…" she was stammering._

"_Allegra! You should be very happy that no one drained you to death! You almost revealed us! So __now get out and never come back again! I don't want such girls in here. And believe me if you will tell anybody something about this you will have no chance to regret it!" the last was just a dangerous calm whisper, which showed he was totally serious…_

Catherine:

I walked over to the bar and ordered myself a drink.

Shortly after, a young man came over to me and sniffed the air "is Josef kostan your keeper?" he asked me. "No, I don't think so…" I was really confused. "So you haven't got one? What about a drink then?" the man asked me ad I saw this silver shimmer in his eyes I've seen shortly before in Josef's. That man came dangerously close.

I stood up and just told him "sorry, I m not that kind of girl"

I walked over to the main room, expected to find mia, kissing Josef on a couch. For what else would they be there, and the looks they gave each other as we came in told more than thousand words. But I found mia sitting on a couch alone, while Josef was screaming to a girl in an extremely short dress. "So now get out and never come back again! I don't want such girls in here! The last thing was just a whisper and I could not understand it. It was something about she should never tell anyone what happened. She told him something and he screamed at her again "you wanted it to come so far! This is your fault!" then she ran trough the door.

What had he done to her? This sounded much like he'd be gone to far, she don't wanted and he had thrown her out. Great! This was totally the kind of party I ever wanted to visit.

Now I understood what that guy in the bar wanted from me.

I walked over to mia. "Sorry, mia I m gonna leave I don't feel very well."

Before she could answer me I was walked out of the door, looking for a taxi to drive me home. What a nice evening…

I don't expected mia to come home early tonight, so I went to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

it was now a week since the party and I haven't seen mia once.

She hasn't answered my calls and she wasn't at home either. I really began to worry about her, I've even thought about calling the police…

But then my cell phone rang. It was mia, who called me. As I asked her where she was, she just answered "that's a very long story. Can I come over to you please?" of course I told her that she should come.

She stood at my door five minutes later, we're living in the same house, so she hadn't got a long way. We sat down and again I asked her what happened.

"I went to the doctor one day after the party, I wasn't feeling really good since two or three days." That doesn't sounded good. Mia hates doctors and hospitals, she would never visit one if its not really bad. "the doctor made a blood test. He told me that I'm anemic. I just don't wanted to speak with someone."

That took a load of my mind! "but that's not so bad, it will go over. Why are you so upset about that?" – "you would not understand that, cat, you'd say I'm crazy." – "how can I try to understand if you're not talking to me? Please tell me, it couldn't be so unbelievable."

I had no idea how unbelievable it would be…

"okay, I'll tell you, but you have to swear me that you never tell it to anyone." –

"I swear." What should I have answered else? "do you remember Josef kostan?" –

"the man at the party?" – "yes. He's some kind of… depending on me." –

"what?" – "he's a… Vampire." Of course, and I am the queen of great Britain ! "and I am his blood donor." -

"holy shit! You're crazy!" – "no, I'm not! Look" she wrapped up her sleeve and showed me her wrist. There were two little round wounds over her veins, wounds who looked like they'd have their source in an old Dracula-movie. "okay, now I'm scared!" – "yes, it's a little scary in the first moment, but I think you believe me now." – "yes, I believe you. But there's still one question in my head: why the hell Josef kostan?" it was the first time I saw mia smiling this evening. "he's not as bad as you think. In fact he's a very good man" couldn't she stop telling me things I don't believe her? "you just misunderstood some things. The girl he has thrown out was one of his blood donors too, but she has almost blurt out the truth about what he is. That's why he never wanted her to come again." That explained it.

"and how did you came to that… job?" – "that's long ago, we were dating and he just told me what he is once. I couldn't believe it. And had same reaction like you. But then I became very curious. I wanted to know how it feels, if he bites me. How ever, the story is crazy, but true.


End file.
